


I Got Your Number

by Switch842



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's the jock. Jensen's the cheerleader. But things aren't always what they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written Jan. 2011 for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** , even though this isn't terribly kinky.

“Well, hello there, Jenny,” Jared taunted while his friends laughed.

“Really?” Jensen replied, slamming his locker shut. “That’s the best you can do?”

“Where’s your skirt? Don’t all the cheerleaders wear their little uniforms on game day?”

Jensen just rolled his eyes and walked away. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. Really, if the quarterback of the football team was going to insult him, he could at least come up with something original.

Jensen sat through the few classes he had with Jared, casually flicking the spitballs away and ignoring the lewd comments. Honestly, they were seniors in high school. He should be able to come up with something more sophisticated than spitballs. Either way, Jensen did his best to ignore Jared, Jared did his best to torment Jensen and the day went on as it usually does.

Game time rolled around and Jensen was on the sidelines with the rest of the squad cheering on the football team. Jared was brilliant as always – he passed for two touchdowns and ran one in himself. They completely slaughtered their opponents winning 35 to 3.

The post-game party was set at Chad Murray’s house, as usual. It was huge and his parents were never home. He was a decent enough guy, once you got past the sometimes sleazy exterior. Jensen showed up as he was supposed to, dressed in his tightest white t-shirt and comfiest jeans that clung to his ass like a second skin. He made the rounds, chatting with his fellow cheerleaders and some of the football players that actually treated him like a normal human being. He’d been there about an hour and a half when he finally caught Jared’s eye. A brief glance and they were both surreptitiously moving towards the stairs and the empty bedrooms that were strictly off limits.

Jensen made it upstairs first and closed the door half way behind him to signal where he was. He didn’t have to wait long for Jared to join him, shoving him up against the now closed door.

“Fuck,” Jensen said as his back hit the door with a resounding thud.

“That’s the idea,” Jared said, sealing his mouth over Jensen’s.

Jensen immediately opened up and let Jared in. His hands tangled in Jared’s hair, slightly damp with sweat from being pressed in with the crowd downstairs. Jared’s hands roamed over Jensen’s body, underneath his t-shirt and ripping it over Jensen’s head before moving lower to grope his ass. With one swift movement, Jared hoisted Jensen right up off his feet. Jensen hung on for dear life, wrapping his legs around Jared’s trim waist. Jared turned and easily tossed Jensen onto the nearby bed. Jensen just laughed as he bounced and quickly got to work shucking the rest of his clothes.

Jared was busy doing the same, his lust filled gaze never leaving Jensen’s body. He loved Jensen’s body. He was fit and trim, but not skinny. But Jared loved how he was able to manhandle Jensen when he wanted, but Jensen could still fight him back if he wanted. It was intoxicating knowing Jensen trusted him as much as he did. He quickly finished undressing, pulling a condom and small packet of lube from the back pocket of his jeans and stalked over to where Jensen had arranged himself on the bed.

“Get over here,” Jensen whispered, holding his hand out to Jared.

Jared laid down on Jensen, their bodies lining up perfectly. He rolled his hips a few times, grinding their naked cocks together. Jensen moaned, his head thrashing against the pillow. Jared leaned down to lick and bite at Jensen’s neck and collarbone and whatever skin he could reach.

“You were so hot out there tonight,” Jensen said, directing Jared’s mouth back to his. “So focused and in control. You’re amazing.”

“I can’t wait to get out of this stupid town,” Jared muttered.

“I know, I know,” Jensen soothed. “Just a few more months then we’ll be off to California. You’ll be the star quarterback for UCLA and I’ll take Hollywood by storm. We’ll show these small town idiots. Come on, fuck me, Jared.”

Jared leaned down, pressing one last bruising kiss to Jensen’s lips. He quickly slid on the condom and dribbled on the barest amount of lube, knowing Jensen liked it rough. He folded his body back over Jensen’s and slid in with one long slow push. The groan that Jensen let out at the feeling of being filled so completely went straight to Jared’s cock.

“Not gonna last,” he warned.

“Me neither,” Jensen agreed. “Come on. Do it.”

Jared reared back, pinning Jensen’s hands over his head, making it clear that his hands were to stay there, and set up a brutal rhythm. After a few hard thrusts, he pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left inside, and paused to look down at where they were joined.

“You look so hot all stretched out on my dick, Jen,” Jared moaned. “One day, I’m going to take the time and open you up nice and slow and get my whole hand in you. Would you like that?”

“Oh my God, yes,” Jensen hissed, rolling his hips, trying to keep some movement going. “Jared, please.”

Jared finally gave in to Jensen’s pleas and began pounding into him as hard as he could. He loved Jensen like this, all blissed out and riding high on Jared’s cock. It was amazing knowing that he was the only one that could make Jensen feel like this, that only he could do this to Jensen.

But Jared needed more. He pulled out all the way and roughly flipped Jensen over on to his stomach, pulling his hips up as Jensen buried his face in the pillows. He drove right back in to Jensen, pistoning his hips and slamming home as hard as he could. Jensen clutched at the pillows, hanging on for dear life, a loud moan being shoved out of his body with every thrust from Jared. A few minutes later, Jensen bit off a curse as he felt himself spill over the sheets, his cock completely untouched. Jared followed a moment later, rutting against Jensen as he shot his load into the condom. He collapsed on top of Jensen, smooshing him into the mattress.

“Dude,” Jensen mumbled, throwing an elbow back into Jared’s ribs.

Jared groaned as he rolled off to the side and quickly tied off the condom. He spooned up next to Jensen, enjoying the post-sex glow.

“Fuck, I’m in the wet spot again,” Jensen complained. “Dammit, Jared. Chad’s gonna kill you for getting his sheets all messed up again.”

“I don’t know why he would do that,” Jared replied. “It’s your come soaking into them.”

Jensen kicked back with his heel, catching Jared in the shin. “Smart ass.”

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah, maybe just a little. Hey, do you think you can get away this weekend?”

“I think so, why?”

“Kristen let me borrow her cheerleading uniform.”

Jared groaned and tackled Jensen back onto the mattress. This was going to be a fantastic weekend.

THE END


End file.
